Ah, Bollocks
by I-Like-Pie-Too-Dean
Summary: Post War Fic. Harry and Draco are arguing in a corridor of Hogwarts when they are suddenly transported back in time to the Founders era, when Hogwarts was only a blueprint and the two learn that Historians didn't always get it right... Drarry TimeTravel
1. The Painting

**This is my first attmept at a time travel fic. Recently, I've been hooked on all these Harry Potter time travel fics whether it be back to the maurader era or to Tom Riddle era or even to founders era, so here is my attempt. **

**I know, you all must be thinking, oh this will be another cliched time travel fic, but let me assure you it will not be cliched...at all...well a few parts, but that's that not really important bits... :) So anyway, hopefully I can make this story a individual story, compared to many other cliched fics, although i do love the cliched fics...so repetetive but oh so good!**

**Warning, this will be a SLASH story, to be precise a Drarry. For all those out there who are unfamiliar with the term, 'Drarry', it means it will be a Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter SLASH story. (YUMMY STUFF!)**

****cough cough**...back on topic then...yes, this is a SLASH Drarry fic, (which if you ask me is the CUTEST couple IN THE WORLD) and it is also a time travel fic, it will contain crackish humor, attempts at humor, some sad moments, chick flick moments, friendship, male bonding (as in the friendship type), romance, attempts at romance, cutish stuff and alround a good read! **

**So please read and review people, because the reviews really do motivate the writers!**

**The next chapter for this will be in the next few days, I will try tommorow, but i'll have to see.**

**Well read people!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1

Harry Potter stalked down a corridor in Hogwarts, muttering profane words under his breath which caused many women in paintings hanging on the wall to shake their fist at the man dubbed, 'Boy-Who-Lived-Twice'.

Harry couldn't believe this. When Professor McGonagall had offered he, and others of his year who had actively participated in the war, to return for a redo of their 7th year he had gladly accepted. Now he was having second thoughts.

"Urgh," Harry said, as he pulled at his hair in annoyance, glaring at his shoes, "why does it have to be like this? Why can't I have some peace? After everything I've done why can't anyone realize that I just want a norm-," Harry, too busy glaring at his shoes had walked into one of the statues which occasionally lined the walkways.

"GODRIC'S GONADS!" Harry yelled out as he began hopping around on one foot as he held the injured in his hands, cussing at the pain of stubbing his toe on a stone statue, "ROWENA'S SAGGY LEFT BOOB!"

"I don't think that's appropriate language Potter," a snide voice said from behind Harry, who knew instantly who it was, "the ickle firsties might hear the beloved savior swearing and have a heart attack."

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry said as he continued to hop around the corridor in a circle, ignoring the snickering from the blonde man.

"Going to hop around all day Potter?" Draco Malfoy said with a smirk, as he watched Harry jump around the corridor nursing his foot.

Even though the war had ended, with Voldermort dead and gone at last, Harry and Draco still continued to fight like they had in their previous years in Hogwarts. Harry assumed it was because Malfoy wanted something normal in his life, something which could prove that they had a life before the war began.

Harry was grateful for this as well as he took comfort in the normal routine of theirs, despite the two being like oil and water, they both relived in the fact that their views on each other had not changed.

_Unlike other people I know…_Harry thought to himself, trying to distract himself from the throbbing in his foot.

Draco had switched sides during their sixth year had become a spy for the light, alongside his godfather, and had become a resourceful informant who helped save countless lives of civilians and Order members alike with heads up and warnings of the Dark Lord's plans.

"Just like a Slytherin to take the Mickey out of a guy who is seriously hurting," Harry retorted with a glare at the Slytherin whose smirk only widened.

"At least I'm not a Gryffindor who goes gallivanting around and throwing myself into every dangerous situation I can find," Draco said smoothly as he leant up against the wall, the stones cool against his back.

"Hey," Harry said with a grin, "saved your ass."

"And I am grateful for that," Draco said as he eyed Harry with a strange look in his eyes, which Harry noticed, before it disappeared and was replaced with the normal steel hard eyes.

"Who are you, Helga Hufflepuff?" Harry replied as he felt the pain recede in his foot and stopped hopping around.

"Shut up Potter," Malfoy said with a sneer, distaste clearly written on his face, and Harry had to hold in a snicker at the expression on the blonde's face.

"Don't even lower me to a, a Hufflepuff…" Malfoy said as he visibly cringed and Harry couldn't help but let out a laugh, "I, for one, don't go chasing wrackspurt or whatever the hell they are called."

"Correction," Harry stated as he held up a hand, "one," Harry put up his index finger, "Hufflepuffs are actually nice, despite everyone thinking their the weird, two," Harry put up a second finger, "Luna is actually in Ravenclaw, so in your face Malfoy, you don't know everything, and three," Harry put up a third finger, "wrackspurts are real…seriously they are."

"Salazar Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk, "what is your problem?"

"I-," Harry began, but stopped when a bright light shone out from a painting they were standing in front of, a portrait of Hogwarts.

"What the…" Draco said as he observed the painting glowing, as he had to squint so the bright light didn't hurt his eyes.

Harry looked over to Draco, who was standing right in front of him, facing the painting, while he stood with his back to the painting, facing Malfoy.

"Is that suppos-," Harry began as he turned away from Malfoy to face the painting, but he never finished that sentence as he felt a familiar pull on his navel and began spiraling downwards towards the floor.

Yet when Harry felt himself connect with solid ground he noticed that he didn't hit the floor, rather thick, luscious grass.

With a groan, Harry sat up and peered at his surroundings, which seemed so familiar yet so…different. Harry heard a groan to his right, as he looked over and saw Draco sprawled on the grass in a very un-Malfoyish way and couldn't help but chuckle.

"What are you snickering at Potter," Malfoy said with a glare as he sat up and rubbed his back, a grimace on his face at his expense.

"Nothing, nothing," Harry said with a grin as he stood up and stretched, feeling all his bones crack, before rolling his shoulders and surveying the area properly.

They were standing on a small hill, one of which created a huge grassy hill, overlooking a lake. A huge lake. And there was a forest lining the bottom of the hill, the trees seemed so tall and ancient.

"Oh shit…" Harry said under his breath as he looked at his surroundings once more, not believing his eyes.

"What Potter," Malfoy said with a smirk, standing up as well, "had a bit of an accident have we?"

"Uh yeah," Harry said as he turned to face Draco, "you do recognize this place right?"

"Uh, for your information Potter, I don't memorize every hill I've ever stood on," Draco retorted as he began to brush the dirt and dust off his robe and clothing.

"It's Hogwarts you nitwit," Harry bit back as he stood planted to the spot, still shocked.

"What?" Draco replied as he began to take in his surroundings, recognizing the familiar terrain.

"Wait…" Draco said after a while as Harry was silent as he stood rooted on the hillside, "something's not right…"

"You bet it isn't," Harry replied as he overlooked the lake, not seeing any sign of a giant squid flouncing in the deep waters.

"Where's Hogwarts?" Draco asked suddenly, as he eyed the top of the hill, where the customary grand castle would usually stand.

"We just destroyed Hogwarts," Harry said, horrified, "Merlins' tie died parachute pants…"

Draco looked equally horrified as he glanced over at his companion before letting out a breathy, "ah, bollocks."

* * *

**Soo, my first attempt at a time travel with a Drarry in it...first chapter...what do you think?**

**It's ok? Good? Average? Amazing? stupid? (the last one would suck if someone told me that but meh, what the hell, it's my story)**

**PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW TO GIVE THE AMAZING WRITER A REVIEW OR FEEDBACK ON THIS STORY! ^^**


	2. Good Morrow Dear Men

**I updated again! Woot!**

**I'd like to thank all those who reviewed the first chapter, and I'm glad so many people found it interesting already. I assure you the next few chapters will only get better:)**

**I will admit that this story will only have shorter chapter, occasionally longer chapters for when something happens but I've found that this story doesn't really need all that much to write while still making the story a good read. If I made it any longer, I highly doubt i would have been able to find the right place to end the chapter in. I dunno...I guess that this story just doens't need all that much detail to it, because I already put in detail but if I put in MORE detail then it would just be an overkill...**

**That doesn't really make much sense but that's what i think anyway...**

**Everyone please review, it really does make me smile, litterally.**

**Xxx**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2

Harry and Draco continued to stand frozen to the spot, mouths agape as the wind blew and ruffled their hair. Neither noticed the man who was striding towards them, and continued to ignore him until he was right in front of them.

"Good morrow dear men," the man said to Draco and Harry who only eyed him warily.

"What the fuck is he saying?" Draco asked his companion, as he turned to face him with an irate look.

"Good morrow dear sir," Harry replied with a slight bow of his head, making Draco stare at him with a look that literally translated to, 'what-the-fuck?'

"Shakespearean, you dumb ass," Harry said with a roll of his eyes.

"What the bloody hell is Shakespearean!" Draco asked angrily, both men unaware of the man before them looking at them with interest.

"Figures you wouldn't know a muggle poet…" Harry muttered under his breath before answering Dracos' question, "Shakespearean is the language used in the late 1500s in England, where a poet by the name of William Shakespeare who wrote many famous plays and stories wrote all of them in this early language, hence the name 'Shakespearean'."

"Ok, so either we are stuck in a play or we have been transported back to the 15th century…" Draco said furiously, "Great, can this day get any worse?"

"Well, we can always just ask what date it is?" Harry said with a jerk of his head towards the man before them.

"Oh yes, that's going to go great," Draco said, sarcasm dripping from his voice, "excuse me, yes I know I am speaking funny, but would you mind telling me what the date is, because we think we have just time traveled back into the past, or we might have blown up our school and replaced it with a 15th century play on a hill?"

"Ha-bloody-ha," Harry said with a roll of his eyes at the blonde. Harry turned to the man in front of them and looked him up and down, taking in every detail of his clothing and appearance.

He looked around there age, maybe a few years older. The man was tall, that was given, as he stood at a height of 6 foot 4. Harry suddenly felt very short as he stood before the man, his height being a mere 5 foot 3. Draco stood proudly, being a good 6 foot 1.

The giant man was wearing a jade green cloak with a silver fastening and silver trim, over a puffy white shirt which was tucked into a pair of black riding pants. He wore a pair of leather boots along with a leather belt around his waist, which strapped to it was the hilt of a familiar sword. His sunshine blonde hair came down to his waist, and he had tied it back in a ponytail at the nape of his neck with a piece of leather. Atop his head was a familiar hat, looking better that it had for years, and a pair of warm hazel eyes which peered at them from beneath the rim.

"I know who this is…" Harry said quietly to Draco.

"How do you know who this is?" Draco questioned at he looked at the man, not registering anything familiar about the man.

"The sword, the hat," Harry replied as he pulled Draco over to his side as he whispered into his ear, "look at the hat he's wearing, doesn't it look familiar?"

"No Potter, it looks like a hat," Draco replied with a snide tone, although albeit quietly so the man didn't know they were whispering about him.

"Imagine it really weathered and old, fraying around the edges with a few moth holes in the brim," Harry whispered back urgently, "imagine it has creases all over the hat, do you see now?"

"Holy Merlin's saggy tits," Draco breathed out, "it's the bloody sorting hat…"

"And who did the sorting hat belong to?" Harry asked quietly.

"Holy Shit!" Draco screamed out as Harry promptly put his hand over the blondes' mouth to stop him from yelling out once again.

When Harry was sure Draco wouldn't scream again, he removed his hand, as Draco whispered hurriedly, "Are you telling me this is Godric Gryffindor? As in the real life, founder of Hogwarts, Godric Gryffindor?"

"You see that sword strapped to his side?" Harry asked as Draco only nodded in reply, "in second year I pulled that out of the sorting hat, if you can see the blade it has an inscription on the sword."

"Let me guess, it says 'Godric Gryffindor'?" Draco asked as Harry only nodded once before turning back to the man.

"Only one way to find out if he really is," Harry said as he strode over to the man.

"Dear Sir, excuse thy friends' and thees' whispers, we come from thy neighbor land and it seems that we have lost thy good way," Harry said politely as the man nodded, understanding what Harry was saying, "if you would be so courteous as to tell thee what the date and where we thee are, we could be so grateful."

"Why good fellows, thy are in Scotland," the man replied heartily with a toothy smile, "and I believe it is the 29th day of the full moon harvest, and the 78th birthday of the sun."

"What in the name of hell did he just say?" Draco said, exasperated.

"Hold on a second, I know a spell that may work," Harry said as he pulled out his wand from a pocket in his robe, pointing it at Draco, who immediately put his hands up in defense.

"No way am I letting you point your wand at me Potter," Draco said as he noticed Harry's smirk.

"Oh, don't worry, I won't do anything," Harry said, the smirk still on his face, "I mean I can not do anything and you can continue to not understand a single word we will say..."

"Fine!" Draco said with a huff, hating that fact that he had to rely on Harry Potter for help in understanding civil conversation.

Harry just grinned in triumph before lifting his wand to Draco's chest and whispering, "_lingua redo_."

"Ok, I don't feel any different," Draco said as he patted himself down, making sure he still had all his able body parts, "what was that spell anyway?"

"Hermione found it in some old text book in the library," Harry explained as he put his wand back inside his robe, "she thought it would be useful. The spell makes you able to speak and hear any language in the world translate to English, and although you speak English, the hearer hears it in his or hers native tongue."

"And why did she think this would be useful?" Draco asked with a raised eyebrow.

"If you listened, I said every language in the world," Harry said with a roll of his eyes, "that means it includes, werewolvish, mermish, giant, everything."

"Oh…" Draco said lamely, understanding the usefulness of the spell.

"I can understand the stupid one now," the stranger said to Harry with a grin who returned it only happily when Draco began to stutter indignantly.

"I'm not stupid!" Draco said outraged, as the stranger and Harry exchanged a pointed glance before they started to laugh.

"Shut up Potter," Draco mumbled when Harry continued to laugh at his expense, "anyway, what did he say was the date?"

"I said it was a Wednesday of October and the year was 989," the stranger said, unaware that his words were being translated into plain English.

"Finally I can understand that stupid gibberish coming from his mouth," Draco said to himself under his breath.

"So," the man asked them with a friendly smile on his lips, "what are your names?"

"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy," Draco said, recovering from his previous embarrassment, and sticking out his hand which the man promptly shook.

"Good strong name," the man replied as he shook Draco's hand, "Draco, dragon."

Draco only smiled in reply. He really did love his name.

"And I'm Harry Potter," Harry said with a warm smile, which the man returned before replying.

"Strange name you have there, quiet an uncommon name."

"And if I may be so rude, but who are you?" Draco asked the stranger, who they had just introduced themselves to.

"Oh, how rude of me," the man said as he took of his hat and took a small bow, "Salazar Slytherin at your service."

"Wha-what?" Draco said with an undignified stutter, "aren't you Godric Gryffindor?"

"Oh no, far from it," the man now known as Salazar said with a warm smile, "we consider ourselves brothers in all but blood, but our physical appearances are very different."

"But what about the sword that you have?" Harry questioned, "I mean isn't that Godric Gryffindor's sword?"

"Why yes it is," Salazar said with a smile as he fingered the hilt of the blade, "we exchanged blades after our first battle together, due to neither beating the other and we thought, why not exchange blades in a show that we are each others equal in strength."

"Oh…" was all Harry could say in response to the explanation, "and the hat? I have heard that Godric Gryffindor wears a hat just like that."

"Yes, we have the same hat," Salazar said as he touched the brim, "when we were traveling we stopped into a town and had them made for us."

"Oh, that's…nice…I guess," Harry said awkwardly, as silence enveloped the three men.

"But you're supposed to be cold and evil!" Draco yelled out suddenly as Salazar looked hurt at the comment.

"I'm not cold," Salazar said with a small pout, making Draco shiver in disgust, "nor am I evil."

"But you're Salazar Slytherin!" Draco yelled as he pointed at the said man, "your house is known for being evil! Not warm hearted and kind and never, ever, under any circumstances does a Slytherin…god forbid…pout."

"Draco!" Harry said as he pulled the taller blonde boy back as he saw the pained look on Salazar's face who immediately began to sulk.

"What Potter, let me go so I can kick that imposter in the butt," Draco whispered angrily as Harry continued to hold his arm.

"Look Draco, he doesn't know we come from the future," Harry said calmly as he tightened his grip on the other man's arm, "nor can he know…we could alter time, and for all we know, this could be the real Salazar Slytherin. I mean historians could have got it wrong."

"So Potter?" Draco spat, "do you really think I care?"

"You should Malfoy, or we could never get back to our own time," Harry said, narrowing his eyes and glaring at the blonde aristocrat he was holding back.

That made Draco calm down instantly, "fine, I'll see if this is the real Salazar Slytherin…if not I will defiantly kick him in the balls."

"Well, if this is what Salazar Slytherin is really like, I can't wait to see what the historians got wrong about the other three founders…" Harry whispered before he let go of Draco's arm, seeing as he wasn't about to lunge at the blonde founder anymore.

"So Salazar," Harry said with a smile, making the man's pout disappear in an instant, "I am terribly sorry for my friend's behavior. He knows someone by the name of Slytherin from where we come from and it seems he had mistaken him for you."

"Not to worry," Salazar said with a huge grin, "the name is quite common in these parts. Mother did say that our family expanded over a vast area of land."

"Thank you for forgiving my friend's rudeness," Harry said with a sweet smile, "so what brings you here to these parts?"

"My friend, Godric and two lovely ladies by the names of Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff have decided to make a school for magical children, which I can see you are," Salazar said, referring to seeing Harry perform magic on Draco, who didn't freak out in the slightest…well at little bit anyway.

"Yes, both Potter and I are wizards," Draco said as he glanced at his companion from the future, "although we were…home schooled…"

"Oh, your parents are magical as well?" Salazar said as he clapped his hands excitedly, "Oh, our parents must meet and chat some time."

"That might be hard…" Harry said with a sad smile, "my parents were killed a long time ago…I've been living with this one," Harry said with a jerk of his head towards Draco, "here for a long time."

"You poor thing!" Salazar said as he embraced Harry in a tight hug, making the smaller man struggle for breath.

"Um, Salazar, can't, breathe," Harry said in between sharp intakes of breath, not realizing that he had switched to parseltongue to save his breath. Salazar let go of him and held him out at arms length.

"I like you Harry Potter, you speak well," Salazar replied in parseltongue as well, as he searched Harry's face with his hazel eyes as he switched back to English, "I have decided. You are going to come and stay with us, of course Draco can come too."

"Uh, ok?" Harry said as he turned to look at Draco who was seething.

_Wonder what's wrong with him? _Harry wondered to himself.

Salazar let go of his hold on him and turned on his heel before skipping back down the slope in the direction he had come.

"Come my little ones!" Salazar yelled out with a smile as he continued to skip down the hill.

"What's wrong Malfoy?" Harry asked the blonde man, seeing him glare at the back of the man skipping away.

"You spoke parseltongue you idiot," Draco replied, "and he replied in parseltongue as well, meaning he really is Salazar Slytherin."

"Oh, it's not that bad," Harry said as he began to follow the man down the hill, "just because Salazar Slytherin turned out to be a bunny cuddling, warm hearted man doesn't mean the world is going to end."

"Yes it does!" Draco exclaimed as he followed Harry down to the bottom of the hill, "for us Slytherin's it does! Imagine if word got out that Salazar Slytherin could rival Helga Hufflepuff in sappiness, god, we'd die of shame!"

"Malfoy, I would like to point out that we are stuck in the late 9th century, or have you forgotten that?" Harry said sarcastically.

"That doesn't matter at all!" Draco retorted. Harry just snorted and continued down the hill, ignoring the muttering Draco was saying under his breath.

"Come on, you shall meet the others!" Salazar said as he bounded towards the lake, and skipping down the water line, beckoning the other men to follow.

"Let's go meet the others shall we?" Harry asked Draco who only nodded in response, not looking forward to the meeting.

"I wonder what the other founders will be like…?" Draco asked Harry quietly, "I mean, if this is the real Salazar Slytherin, I shudder to think what Helga Hufflepuff is like…"

"Only one way to find out," Harry said as he strode after Salazar quickly, Draco soon following in his footsteps.

* * *

**So second chapter...everyone please review! They are really appreciated!**

**Next chapter won't be for a few days because I'm chock-a-block full of plans for the next few days, but I will try to upload soon!**


	3. The Cottage in the Woods

**A longer chapter than the previous two, only because of details and descibing people and place etc.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed, it really made me happy to see that! So yeah, please continue to review my story!**

**Well, not much to say here except that this would have been up earlier if there hadn't been thunder storms for the past three days, and my dad forcing me to turn my computer off during it and then having a black out...sucks really... :(**

**Oh well, here's the new chapter!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Harry and Draco followed Salazar down the bank of the river, their stones crunching beneath their feet as they continued behind the tall, skipping blonde man. Salazar suddenly turned and walked towards a small opening on the tree line, which stood at the edge of the river.

As they began to head into the forest, Harry noted that instead of stumbling on adjacent tree roots and small rocks, there was a small stone laid walkway which winded in and out of the various trees.

Harry quickened his pace, eager to see what the other three founders would be like, when he noticed that Draco was still strolling along at a leisurely pace.

"Come on Malfoy," Harry said with an impatient tone, "aren't you excited to see what the other founders will be like?"

"Not particularly Potter," Draco drawled as he continued at the same pace, wanting to aggravate the raven haired boy, "why should a Malfoy have to hurry just to meet a few famous witches and wizards."

"Because," Harry stated as he turned to face the blonde aristocrat, "I bet that on the inside you are peeing yourself at the thought of meeting such famous people, and the fact that you're trying to save face at your earlier shock of meeting Salazar Slytherin."

"I certainly are not, as you said, 'peeing my pants', neither on the inside or the outside," Draco said with a bored tone, "and I did not loose face before. It was only a temporary shock to me that made me loose my bearings and in a result, made me seem shocked, or have an expression of surprise."

"Right," Harry said with a snort, "whatever Malfoy."

Harry continued after Salazar, not caring about the Slytherin who was walking behind him, rather focusing on the Slytherin who was skipping ahead of him, humming to himself.

Draco just followed silently, observing his surroundings, as they ventured deeper and deeper into the forest.

As they continued down the path, Salazar turned and waved a hand at them, "come on! Come and meet my friends!"

With that, Salazar bounded down the stone path which led to a group of trees ahead, and he promptly ran through a gap between two trees, disappearing from sight. At that, Harry to turn to grin at his fellow time traveling comrade, before he ran to where Salazar had disappeared through the trees.

Draco watched as Harry turned and gave him an excited grin, before he sprinted off towards a clump of trees where Salazar had just disappeared between two trunks. Draco couldn't help but smile at the childish antic of the boy, before he shook his head, composed his façade and strolled towards the trees as well.

As Draco walked between the two trees he had seen both Salazar and Harry disappear through, he ended up in a large circular, brightly lit, and grassed area. He looked up and could see clear sky, the sun bathing the area in its' warm rays, lighting up the area naturally.

_This is quite strange…_Draco mussed to himself, wondering why on earth would there be such a area in the dark forest which could give off vibes of being a 'happy place'.

As Draco observed the area, he saw that towards the opposite end of where he was standing, there was a homely looking three story slab stone cottage, which had a small chimney poking through the shingled roof. There was a large oak tree off to the right of the house, with a wooden bench situated beneath the tree.

A little ways away from the large oak tree was a small pond, its' clear water showing the small fish darting between the roots of the lily pads which adorned the surface. At the edge of the tree line, there was a small paddock, which held two horses, one a magnificent golden hue and the other a speckled brown, who were grazing happily on the green grass.

Draco heard Salazar calling him over, so he strolled over, noticing the other man who Salazar had his arm slung around with narrowed eyes.

_No way…_Draco though as he approached, _it can't be…_

"Ric!" Salazar exclaimed, as he first entered the place that he had dubbed, 'home' as he skipped towards the shorter man, a wide smile on his face, "this is Harry! And Draco! No wait…no Draco just yet…"

Harry followed behind Salazar and couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the man Salazar was talking to.

_No way…it can't be…no way in hell can that be-,_ Harry thought to himself in shock, before he was cut off by Salazar who promptly introduced the man he had slung his arm around.

"Harry, this is Godric," Salazar said, introducing the two, "Ric, this is Harry."

Harry stared shocked at the man before him. The man known as Godric Gryffindor was a man of average height, standing at about 5 foot 5, with long black hair which was mid back length. He had crystal blue eyes, which shone out beneath his hair, which he had parted to the side in a sweep.

He wore a pair of black leather pants tucked into black leather boots coming up to his knees, with a red tunic and a gold sash around his waist. Tied on top of the sash was a black belt, which had strapped to it a snake handled sword, which had emeralds incrusted into the snakes back as it wound down the handle of the sword, it's mouth opening up at the guard.

"No way…" Harry said as he observed the man before him, _he's exactly like how Salazar Slytherin was described in books…minus the red and gold clothing of course…_

"Draco! Over here!" Harry heard Salazar yell out, beckoning the other blonde who slowly approached them, eyeing the new man wearily.

"Draco this is Godric Gryffindor, Ric this is Draco," Salazar introduced.

Godric ignored the two travelers who Salazar had brought with him, instead pulling the taller man to the side and whispering quietly, "Sal…who are they?"

"Huh? Draco and Harry?" Sal said as he cocked his head to the side, "I found them."

"You found them?" Godric said with a raise of his brow, and when Salazar nodded happily, Godric could only sigh.

"I found them, and they will be my friends," Salazar said with a grin, "besides, the small one, Harry, he speaks."

"He speaks?" Godric echoed as Salazar nodded.

"He is family now, and I won't let him out of my sight," Salazar replied, "plus, I think he's adorable."

Godric only snorted before he retorted, "sure Sal. Who's the blonde with him then, and where did you find them?"

"The blonde is Draco, don't you ever listen Ric," Salazar said with a shake of his head, "and I found them on the hill, where we're going to build the school."

"Why were they there, of all places?" Godric muttered to himself.

"They said they were lost, and that they were traveling through this area," Salazar explained, "and I saw them do magic so I thought, why not let them stay with us, I mean they are lost and they don't have any provisions or anything."

"Sal…are you insane?" Godric whispered, "Who knows who they are, I mean they could be robbers or murderers!"

"Don't worry Ric, they are nice, trust me," Salazar replied with a smile as he patted his friend on the back, before heading back to Draco and Harry, who also were conversing amongst themselves.

Harry and Draco had been debating quietly to themselves when Godric had pulled Salazar away to talk.

"Are you telling me that was Godric Gryffindor?" Draco exclaimed, "He's more like Salazar Slytherin than Godric Gryffindor, for Merlin sake."

"I thought the exact same thing…" Harry replied slowly.

"I would say great minds think alike, but then I'd be degrading myself to your level," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Very funny Malfoy," Harry retorted with a roll of his eyes, "I'm going to nominate you for comedian of the year."

"Oh, quite the comedian yourself there Potter," Draco taunted.

"Shut it Malfoy," Harry growled out, "or you might just find yourself in a real pickle."

"Really?" Draco replied with a sneer, "Oh, I'm shaking in my shoes."

"The great Draco Malfoy being afraid of poor little old Harry Potter," Harry replied with mock surprise, "What is the world coming to!"

"It's called sarcasm Potter," Draco retorted.

"Really?" Harry said as he slapped both hands against his cheeks, his expression shocked, "here I was thinking he was finally admitting his fears."

"Don't get your hopes up Potter," Draco said as he turned up his nose at the shorter man teasing him, "a Malfoy never admits weakness."

"Hm, whatever you say, Mr.-I'm-shakin-in-ma-boots," Harry retorted.

Draco just stared at Harry, who only replied with a sharp, "what?"

"Nevermind…" Draco said as he internally shivered at Harry's very bad name calling.

"Yeah, that's right," Harry replied with a snap of his fingers, "no comeback."

"I have an assorted arsenal of comebacks in my possession," Draco drawled, "but none of them are worth saying in retaliation to your poor attempt at a verbal attack at me."

"Think you're funny do you?" Harry said with a small smile, "cause personally I think your humor is drawl and boring."

"I'm not trying to be a comedian Potter," Draco snapped back, "I'm only stating the facts."

"Right…" Harry said in an un-interested tone, as he began to observe his surrounds, having had the chance to do so earlier in his haste to meet the other founders.

"Oh yeah…I wonder where the two women are…" Harry said out loud, more to himself than to his companion.

At that moment Salazar walked back towards them, Godric standing behind Salazar, eying them jadedly.

"So, you must be hungry, or thirsty or even tired," Salazar said with a grin, "come, I'll show you inside. There is plenty of room, and I'm sure you two would like your own rooms."

"Thanks Salazar," Harry replied with a grin, "we really appreciate that you're letting us stay with you, us being strangers and all."

"Nonsense," Salazar dismissed the notion with a wave of his hand, "we would love to have you, right Ric?"

Godric didn't reply, instead he nodded slowly before stalking towards the house ahead of them, silent.

"Don't mind him," Salazar said with a soft sigh, "he's just a bit shy. He may seem cold and heartless but really he's a big softy, you only need some time to get to know him."

Draco and Harry exchanged a quick glance at each other, one of whom shrugged, the other didn't do anything in response.

"Come one, I'll show you the house," Salazar said as he led the way towards the cottage, "I think Helga is inside, I haven't the foggiest where Rowena is though."

"Oh, who are Helga and Rowena?" Harry asked, trying to sound like he's never heard the names before.

"Helga and Rowena? Oh they're friends of Ric's and I's," Salazar said as he held the cottage door open for them to walk through, which turned out to lead into a seating area, much like a modern living room except with the lack of electronics and photos which are usually present.

"This is the den," Salazar said with a sweep of his arm at the room, "we sometimes just sit around and talk here."

Inside the room there was various bookshelves constructed from slabs of food, pieced together, housing a countless amount of books. In the middle of the room was a large wool woven rug, which adorned the stone floor.

Seated on the rug was a large round table, the top being a slice off a tree trunk, showing the countless rings indicating how old the tree was when it was cut. Surrounding the table were two high back wooden chairs and two large high back two seat benches. There was a purple knitted blanket which was draped over the back of one of the benches, which Harry assumed was for warmth.

From this room, there was an archway on the left hand wall, and beside the archway was a staircase, leading to the upper levels. They followed Salazar through the archway, which led into the kitchen and eating area. There was a large table with four chairs placed around it, and on the table there was a vase of assorted flowers, arranged in a beautiful display.

"This is where we cook dinner, and we have a fireplace there to cook on, along with some benches to prepare food for," Salazar explained, "I think its' Rowena's turn to make dinner tonight, so it should be nice…we should also transfigure some more chairs and cutlery too…"

"I look forward to it," Harry replied with a smile, "sorry to be a bother."

"No bother. Anyway," Salazar said as he returned Harry's smile, getting back on topic, "that door there," Salazar gestured to the wooden door on the far wall, "leads to the back garden, where we sometimes have lunch and also Rowena has begun to grow a vegetable patch so we can be self sufficient in certain foods, rather than having to ride to town all the time."

"I was wondering Salazar," Draco asked hesitantly, "but why is there such an area in this dark forest, I mean, wouldn't it be easier to live up on the hill?"

"Why! Didn't I tell you?" Salazar exclaimed happily, "my companions and I are thinking of making a school! How exciting is that!"

"Really?" Harry questioned, "what are you thinking of calling the school?"

"We don't know just yet," Salazar said as he tapped his finger against his chin, "but we'll think of it once it's finished."

"Oh, so you already have a plan?" Draco asked, curious.

"Yes, Helga is quite the smart one, she's like the brain of our group," Salazar said with a smile, "anyway, continuing on."

_Helga is the smart one? _Harry thought to himself, _if Helga Hufflepuff is smart, I dread to think what Rowena Ravenclaw will be like…_

Salazar led them back to the den and proceeded to trudge up stairs, leading the tour.

When they reached the second floor, there was a wide corridor, with six different doors along it, and at the end of the hall, there was another staircase leading up.

"This room," Salazar said as he indicated to the first door on his left, "is the planning room. This is were we hold all our designs for the school and all the material lists. This room is just the storage area though."

"This room is the one we actually use to draw out plans and to discuss things," Salazar said as he opened the door closest to him on the right, opening up into a large room, reminding Harry of the library, with its various little tables and the multiple bookshelves adorning the walls.

Along the wall were large windows cut into the stone, with a wooden two door shutters which opened out, letting in the breeze.

"So you just plan everything for the school here?" Draco asked casually.

"Pretty much," Salazar replied.

"Salazar, please quiet down, I'm trying to write here," came an un-emotive voice from the far corner of the room, where someone sat with their back to them at one of the various tables.

"Oh sorry Helga, didn't mean to disturb you," Salazar said as he rubbed the back of his neck, "I'd like you to meet Harry and Draco, who'll be staying with us from today."

The woman known as Helga Hufflepuff turned her icy stare at the new comers, as she slowly got out of her seat to fully face the other people in the room.

"My name is Helga Hufflepuff," Helga said coldly, "pleasure."

"Nice to meet you too," Draco replied back, more out of politeness than of friendliness.

The first thing they noticed about the woman before them was her hair. It was a dark brown with various hues mixed in, but the most astonishing thing was that her hair was down to her knees. She had plated her hair in a braid, which was tied with a black ribbon. The black dress she was wearing was floor length, with puffy long sleeves and a ribbon tied beneath the bust of the dress, accentuating her curves. She was of average height, and Draco estimated she stood around 5 foot 1, a little bit shorter than Harry.

She held herself with a poise of someone of great status, and Harry was greatly reminded of a pureblood. The most friendly thing about her cold demeanor was her eyes, which were a deep green, flecked with specks of gold, making her face look soft, despite her hard features.

"Sorry to intrude, we'll be going now," Salazar said as he jerked his head in the direction of the door to the other two men, who nodded and followed the man out the door, who softly shut the door with a thud.

"Wow, that's Helga?" Harry whispered to Draco, "I mean, she's like the Ice Queen or something!"

"Agreed, I think she's more Slytherin than even Godric," Draco whispered back quietly, not wanting the real Salazar Slytherin to hear.

"Yeah…that was intense…" Harry replied back as he stared at the door they had just exited from.

"What you guys whispering about?" Salazar asked as he bent over and stuck his head between them, an excited smile on his lips, "is it something funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just telling Malfoy how nice I think he's hair is looking today," Harry lied smoothly, mentally berating himself on how stupid it sounded.

"It does," Salazar exclaimed as he clapped his hand on Draco's shoulder, "good job with the hair. Oh, I was wondering…why do the two of you refer to each other as your last names, it's not very friendly at all."

"Potter and I have had some…issues between us since our childhood, and so it results in us fighting all the time and referring to each other by our last names," Draco explained calmly.

"Well, that's not very nice," Salazar said with a frown, "I mean, you two haven't fought since I've met you, and if your supposed to be enemies, then I would assume you'd be trying to kill each other by now."

"We're not so bad now," Harry said as he glanced at Draco to see his reaction, "after some…stuff…that happened, we sort of got over out little quarrelling but I don't know, old habits die hard I guess."

Harry shrugged after he finished, to emphasis his point. Salazar looked between Draco and Harry, both of whom were indifferent about the situation.

"I think that the two of you should refer to each other by your first names," Salazar said wisely, "I mean, if the two of you used to be enemies, but now are not, wouldn't that mean your friends? I mean you put up with each other right?"

Draco could only blink in response to the statement, _me, friends with Harry Potter? Nu-uh, no way…well…maybe we could be…no, we can't be…I mean, we're mortal enemies…aren't we?_

Harry had a similar trail of thought, _Draco Malfoy, friends with me? Ex-death eater son turned good friends with the boy who lived? The Prophet would have a field day with this…I mean, me friends with him? It couldn't work…it'd never work…right?_

"Ok, Salazar," Harry said with a sigh, seeing the pout on the said man's face, knowing that he won't back down unless they agree, "is that alright Draco? Calling you Draco I mean?"

"Uh, sure Harry…" Draco said, feeling strange as the name rolled off his tongue.

"Right, that's better!" Salazar exclaimed with a grin before proceeding to show them the other four rooms on the floor, which were a library, Helga's bedroom, which they avoided entering, a small room which held seating cushions and a floor table, which Salazar explained was Rowena's relaxation room, and a potion room.

The upper floor consisted of six different doors, much in the same as the lower floor.

"Ok, so the door on the left is mine, directly opposite mine is Godrics'," Salazar explained, "the last door on the right is Rowena's so you two can pick a room out of the three left."

Harry and Draco took doors directly opposite one another, Harry on the left, beside Salazar and Draco on the right, in between Godric and Rowena.

With a little help from Salazar, they rearranged the two rooms' furniture and placed clean sheets and pillows on the beds. They also dusted the rooms magically, freeing the room of all dirt and grime.

"Well," Salazar said they stood in the hallway after they had finished their renovation of their rooms, "I shall let you two rest, I'll call you for dinner later."

"Thanks Salazar," Harry said with a small yawn, feeling the exhaustion finally settle in, opening the door to his room and giving a small wave to the said man and a quick smile to the other blonde Slytherin.

Harry closed the door behind him before staggering over to his new bed, and collapsing onto the sheets, his eyes drifting shut the moment his head hit the bead.

Draco saw Harry wave goodbye to Salazar and throw him a small smile, before he disappeared behind the wooden door.

"Well, I shall rest as well," Draco said as he opened the door to his room, nodding in acknowledgement at the man in the hallway before he shut his door, letting it close softly. He approached his bed, lying down elegantly on the white sheets, as he pulled off his shoes and let them drop to the floor.

_It's been an interesting day…_ Draco thought to himself as he too, settled himself onto his bed, his hands tucked behind his head as he recalled the day's events, _yet why do I get the feeling that it's only the beginning…?_

_

* * *

_

**So, we finally meet Godric and Helga? What interesting characters...but personally my fav is Sal... ^^**

**Rowena will be introduced at dinner, and I think that she will be quite amusing... ( V )YY**

**Thanks for reading, now push the button below and REVIEW!**


	4. The Wake Up Call

**Hey everyone! Thanks for all the lovely reviews! **

**I would just like to say Merry Belated Christmas Everyone! I hope you all had a great day and had lots of delicious food, cause I know I sure did...**sigh** Chocolate...mmm**

**Anyways...here's the new chapter! Let's say it's a X-mas pressie from me to you!**

**Happy Drarrying everyone!**

**XXX**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

Harry awoke to the sound of knocking, the soft thuds resounding from the door to his room. He groaned and with a huff, sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily.

"Come in," Harry croaked out, his voice dry.

Salazar opened the door and bounded into the room, a wide smile adorning his lips.

"Have a nice nap Harry?" Salazar said as he sat on the end of the bed, bringing his legs up and folding them beneath himself.

"I feel much better after a few hours sleep," Harry said, "although I'm still a bit tired…"

Harry yawned, proving his point. Salazar only chuckled before replying, "Well, shall we go wake that blonde fellow of yours?"

Harry flushed red, all sleepiness gone from his features as he stuttered out, "m-my blonde?"

"Well, aren't you and Draco-" Salazar began but Harry cut him off with a quick, "NO!"

Salazar could only grin at Harry who was still tainted a faint pink, "really?"

Harry could only nod rapidly, ducking his head in an attempt to hide his blush which dusted his cheeks.

"So, all those little glances and teasing was just my imagination?" Salazar asked with a sly smile as he winked cheekily at Harry.

"It was just your imagination," Harry mumbled out as he buried his face in his hands with embarrassment.

"Hm, is that so?" Salazar said leaning in towards the hunched up form of Harry who was sitting with his back against the headboard, "then if I were to say he was looking at your buttocks…"

Harry only looked up at Salazar, his eyes wide and his cheeks bright red as he began to splutter unintelligently. Salazar only chuckled at the state Harry was in before patting his unruly black hair and standing up from the bed.

"Come on, we need to go wake that said blonde," Salazar said as he offered a hand to Harry who only took it with a grumble, letting the taller man pull him up from the bed.

Salazar led Harry out to the room across from him, pausing at the door. Salazar turned and gave Harry a wink before whispering out, "Maybe I should let you go and wake him up…"

Before Harry could protest, Salazar had pushed him through the door and had pulled the door shut silently. Harry only cursed internally and tried the knob.

It was locked.

_Damn you Salazar…spelling the bloody door locked…_Harry thought to himself with a grumble.

"Salazar open this door. Now." Harry whispered through the door to only be met with a soft chuckled reply.

"No, it won't open until the other occupant in the room wakes up, I'm sure Draco would love to wake up to the sight of you standing over him."

"He'll curse me to oblivion if he saw me standing over him!" Harry whispered back hurriedly, eying the sleeping form on the bed, "Salazar, he'll kill me!"

"Oh, don't over exaggerate Harry," Salazar replied, his voice muffled slightly through the door, "I'll see you two downstairs, dinner will be soon!"

Harry could hear foot steps echo in the hall outside the door before he could utter a word.

Harry could only curse under his breath, mentally writing a memo to get back at Salazar.

He slowly walked to the edge of the bed, the blonde sprawled out on the covers, his head resting on the pillow. Harry sat down carefully, trying not to jostle the bed to wake its' occupant.

Harry watched in fascination as Dracos' chest rose and fall with each small intake of breath, the rhythm constant. The peaceful expression made his usually hard features child like, his blonde hair splayed out around his head, imitating that of a halo.

Harry couldn't stop his hand from brushing the blonde locks away from the sleeping man's face, the silky locks soft under his fingertips. Harry felt Draco shift, making him pull his hand away quickly.

Draco merely sighed, fidgeting a little before becoming still once more. Harry leaned forward, his face mere inches from the blondes as he observed Dracos' features, his eyes raking the handsome face.

"Draco…" Harry said softly, his eyes searching the blondes' sleeping face, "goddamn it you are gorgeous…"

Harry could only mentally slap himself.

_Bad Harry! _He mentally berated himself, _you can't go thinking things like that! He's Draco Malfoy!_

_But he's asleep, _another part of his brain retorted, _it's not like he can hear it. Nor can anyone else either…it can be your dirty little secret…_

_Great…Draco Malfoy…I have a thing for Draco, bloody, Malfoy…_Harry thought with a sigh, still running his fingers through Draco's hair unconsciously, _well, Hermione did always say my infatuation with Draco was strange…_

Harry could only breathe out one soft word, "…Draco…"

Draco could feel someone hovering over him, even in his dream. Draco felt the fingers brush against his face, whoever it was, was leaning over him, their breath soft against Draco's lips.

Draco felt the constant tickle of the air against his lips, hearing a soft voice say his name. He took a deep breath, the sweet scent of musk flooding his senses.

"Draco…" was all he heard, as he struggled to open his eyes, wondering who it was saying his name so softly, so tenderly.

Draco slowly opened his eyes, squinting up at the fuzzy face before him. When the face finally came into focus he sat up abruptly, smashing their foreheads together at his sudden movement.

"Ow!" Harry said as he rubbed his forehead, his glasses askew as he sat upon the bed.

"Ha-Harry?" Draco said, eyeing the said male who had readjusted his glasses to sit on his nose once more, "what are you doing here?"

"Salazar asked me to wake you," Harry said, sitting on the end of the bed, letting Draco sit up across from him.

"Oh…is it dinner?" Draco asked, wondering why it was only Harry who had come to wake him, also why he had been leaning over him, their faces so close together.

"Yeah, we should head down," Harry said, jumping off the bed and heading to the door, turning the knob, thankful that it opened to his touch.

Draco only nodded, following Harry downstairs, having a mental debate with himself.

_Why was Harry leaning over me? Why was he saying my name? Why was he stroking my hair? _Draco wondered, _Argh! And he smelt so good…_

Draco could only shake his head, dislodging his mental fight with himself as he followed Harry into the kitchen, the smell wafting making his mouth water.

Harry could only blush as he walked down the stairs, thankful that he was in front of Draco so that he wouldn't see his red cheeks. When he entered the kitchen the smell was divine as his stomach gave a rumble.

"Mm, smells so good," Harry said as he eyed the pile of food on the table, six chairs placed around the wooden table.

"Awake now Draco?" Salazar said as Draco nodded in reply.

"Here, have a seat," Salazar said, pulling out the chair at one end of the table, letting Draco sit in it elegantly.

Salazar winked at Harry behind Draco's back, making Harry scowl and blush pink at the thought of his actions mere minutes ago.

"Harry, this will be your seat," Salazar said as he pulled out the chair which was at the opposite end from Draco, the other four seats on the longer sides of the table. Harry sat down as he eyed the pile of food hungrily.

Salazar only chuckled and said with a smile, "just wait, the others should be in soon."

Just as Salazar said, Godric had walked in not seconds later, taking a seat beside Salazar, nodding to Harry and Draco in greeting.

"I hope you like your new rooms," Godric said plainly.

"It's wonderful," Harry replied with a smile, Draco only opting for a curt nod in approval.

"Good," Godric said with a nod, leaning back in his chair.

Helga had glided in gracefully and had seated herself opposite Salazar, pulling up the hems of her sleeves to avoid the food. She merely glanced in the direction of the other occupants on the table, tilting her head in recognition before ignoring them in favor of scribbling on a piece of parchment.

"Someone grab the door please," a sing song voice said from outside the door leading to the back garden. Godric stood and skipped to the door, holding it open to let the woman in.

The woman who walked through the door carrying a wicker basket filled with wild berries, who Harry could only assume was Rowena Ravenclaw. The woman was small, that was given, standing at a height of 4 foot 8, making her the smallest out of the six in the room.

She was wearing an overlarge shirt, which was so gigantic on her small frame, although it was tucked into a pair of overalls, the straps hanging off her shoulders, the bottoms having been rolled up to reveal bare feet.

She had vibrant red hair which was cropped to below her ears, the cut making her seem boyish yet also elegant. Her chocolate brown eyes gleamed warmly at Harry and Draco, as she gave them a warm smile.

"Row, did you go out without shoes again?" Salazar said with a tut, taking the basket from the small female and setting it down on one of the benches.

"I have told you Salazar that the forest won't hurt me," Rowena said with a dreamy voice, reminding Harry of a certain Ravenclaw back home.

"I don't think that's the least of your problems," Helga said warmly, giving the smaller female a smile, shocking the two time travelers, as she stood up and brushed a leaf out of the red hair.

Harry glanced at Draco with a look which simply stated, 'So she can smile.'

Draco only returned the look with a roll of his eyes which said, 'the bonds between women.'

Rowena only smiled at Harry and Draco, letting Helga take her by the hand and leading her to a seat.

"So you are Harry and Draco," Rowena said, taking the seat besides Helga, "Salazar has told me about you and how you will be staying with us. I'm Rowena Ravenclaw."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Harry," said boy said with a smile.

"Hi Harry," Rowena replied with a soft smile before turning her attention to the other blonde at the table, "So you must be Draco then, I like that name. Draco. Dragon."

Draco only nodded in reply with a curt, "pleasure Rowena."

Rowena didn't reply, her eyes unfocused as she stared dreamily at the blank wall.

"Row, you with us?" Salazar said, waving his hand in front of her face, "hello?"

"She sometimes does this, usually it's when she has an idea," Godric explained, "Helga, do you have spare parchment or something for her?"

Helga nodded, ripping off the bottom of the parchment that she had been writing on earlier. When Rowena finally snapped out of her daze, she stared at Salazar with a sweet smile before breathing out, "I just thought of the most wonderful thing."

"What is it Row?" Salazar asked excitedly, he always loved Rowena's ideas, as quirky as they were.

"A motto, actually Draco's name had me thinking," Rowena said as she accepted the quill and parchment that Helga had slid to her.

Rowena began to scribble a sentence on the parchment, the motto being one that Draco and Harry knew all too well.

"Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus," Rowena read, handing the parchment to Salazar, who in turn handed it to Godric.

"Well?" Salazar asked with an expected expression which was directed at the raven haired man, "I'm all for it, I think it's witty and funny, something we need in a school being run by us?"

"I like it," Harry said slowly, knowing that he would need to convince them to keep the motto, as it could change in the future, albeit it only being a small factor.

"Never tickle a sleeping dragon…" Godric breathed out slowly, letting the words roll off his tongue, "Draco Dormiens Numquam Titillandus. This shall do well."

Rowena smiled at Harry, "it's quite nice isn't it. I think that if we are teaching children, we should at least teach them the basics of life."

"Because they need to know not to tickle a sleeping dragon," Godric said with a small snort, "although that didn't stop someone from trying to poke one…"

"Hey!" Salazar said with an indignant yell, "I was just curious as to what it would do, how was I to know it didn't like being poked with a stick, let alone being poked at all!"

"Well, that shows your stupidity," Helga said with a huff, "I am thankful I was not there at that fray."

Draco only rolled his eyes, before staring at Harry, a small smile playing on his lips.

"Don't worry Salazar," Draco said with a quick grin, "at least you didn't try to take its' egg."

"I would let you know, it wasn't its' real egg," Harry replied with a pout, "and I'd like to see YOU take on a dragon Draco."

"I AM a dragon," Draco retorted with a flash of teeth, "hence the name Draco."

"Bloody ponce," Harry muttered under his breath, "I swear if I weren't this hungry…"

At the thought of food Harry's stomach rumbled in anticipation, the food in front of his tempting him and making him salivate. Across the table from him, Draco's stomach growled out its protests in a similar manner, making the blonde aristocrat blush pink as he crossed his arms across his stomach.

"Dig in," Rowena said with a smile upon hearing Harrys' and Dracos' stomach grumble, "I have made some fresh bread and there are roasted vegetables and also there is fish which Godric had caught in the lake, quite nice if I say so myself."

Harry and Draco dug in, both having not eaten since breakfast as they had had their little trip back in time before lunch. After they had eaten all the food on the table, and the plates washed and stacked back into their rightful places in the cupboards did the two time travelers excuse themselves, retiring back to their rooms.

The day had been huge, and despite the small nap that they had, Draco couldn't help but yawn as he led the way up the stairs to the third floor. Harry rubbed at his eyes, sleep already beginning to set in as he trudged up the stairs slowly.

When they reached the landing, the two men went to their respected rooms with only a mumbled, "night", to each other before there was the sound of doors closing.

Both men changed into the night shirts that Salazar had given them earlier in the day and they both slipped into their beds, their stomachs stuffed with food, as they drifted off into a sweet dream state.

* * *

**Hopefully everyone liked the chapter! Please review as a X-mas pressie from you to me! Cause that would be the best present I would have gotten for Christmas! Even if it is a day late...**


End file.
